Enough Ramen, Naruto!
by muffnbootz
Summary: My offical second short story with a huge dedication at the end!


**Hey peoples! I bring you all an new short story! (Fireworks go off in the distance)**

**I am so glad some of you loved the previous short story: The Friendship Bracelt. More will come soon. But for now, here is this one. **

**The Best Part: Muffn Free!**

**Enjoy! Please Review and tell meh some short story ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful bright day at the Hidden Leaf Village. One of a full week of no training or missions to be done, which gave all shinobi a nice calm vacation. And of course, our attention turns to squad 7. What are they doing on this day?

Our favorite ninja is sitting (of course) in the Ramen Shop. He had already eaten two huge ramen bowls and was waiting impatiently on his third bowl of ramen. This boy could seriously eat for a third world country in a day. Finally, the next bowl was set in from of him. Naruto dug in.

Nearby, Sasuke was taking a nice peaceful walk, until he stopped behind the Blondie shinobi. Amazed at the already empty bowls next to his teammate, he leaned in and asked, "Have you even done any training today?"

"Like its any of your business, Sasuke!" yelled Naruto. "I can train whenever I want!"

"Or stuff your face until the week is over," scoffed the raven-haired teen.

"Since when did you care what I eat, huh?" asked the Kyuubi container.

"I really don't, but we are on the same team and we are supposed to look out for each other."

"You probably got that from a fortune cookie."

"Actually its from a living fortune cookie, Kakashi Sensei. Now stop eating ramen!"

"You hang way, way, way to much around him. " He took the biggest bite he could fit in his mouth and continued, "Now, stop minding my business!"

"Fine, but Sakura doesn't like fat couch potatoes that only eat ramen." The satisfied Uchiha walked off into town.

"I don't believe you..."Naruto turned in his swivel chair with the bowl and faced Sasuke. But his arch rival was gone. Thinking twice about what Kakashi said, he placed the bowl on the counter, paid the bill, and solemnly walked off. "Does she really hate me?"

* * *

On the way to the training grounds, Naruto went to Sakura's house. She lived near the borders of the Village, which made it easy to stop by her house.. With a worried look on his face, Naruto knocked on her front door. Minutes later, Sakura answered. She asked him,"Naruto? What's wrong?" 

"May I ask you a question, Sakura?"

"Sure," She walked out of the wooden doorway and closed the door behind her. Still facing him, Sakura gave full attention. He scratched the back of his head and asked, "Sakura, do you hate fat lazy couch potatoes that only eat ramen?"

"You mean: do I hate people like you? Well, Naruto, you could stop being lazy and stop eating ramen. How come your asking me this?"

The Blondie shinobi lowered his head and continued, "Sasuke told me that you did."

"Oh..."

"But don't worry!' Naruto lifted his head and gave his big smile, "I gonna prove to that freeloader that I am not a lazy couch potato!"

He happily continued his walk to the training grounds. Sakura smiled to his back and whispered, "Good luck, Naruto."

* * *

A Few Hours later, Naruto was sprawling on ground. He had done: 100 pushups, 100 sit ups, 50 laps around the Village, and hit the dummy with a kunai (straight in the chest) about 40 out of 100 times. His body ached all over.

In the distance, Kakashi was watching Naruto and reading his book. (mainly reading his book). The silver-haired jounin jumped down from his reading spot and calmly walked over to the exhausted teen. "Naruto, training by himself...I must be dreaming."

Naruto opened his ocean-blue eyes and remarked his Sensei "I was trying to prove a point to Sasuke."

"Ok, well if you just wanted more training you should have asked."

"I'm strong Sensei, I don't need your help." With that, he got up ever so carefully. Every movement caused pain. Kakashi put his book down and tapped a proud hand on his student,"Naruto, you are stronger than you were when I first met you. Now, Sasuke must envy you."

"It doesn't seem like it. He always teases me and treats me like I'm nothing. Oh, and calls me a 'dobe'. What is that anyway?"

"That's not the point. Plus, that's not true. He protected you in the Land of Waves, didn't he? Sasuke sacrificed his life to protect you from Haku. You did the same."

"I thought he died that time, except he fainted. Total False Alarm!"

"But you still fought for him, Right Naruto?"

"Yeah," Naruto faced his Sensei with a tear-striped face, "I want to prove to Sasuke that I am not lazy!"

"I was only kidding," shouted a familiar voice. Kakashi and Naruto turned in that direction and heard the rest, ", dobe..."

Sasuke walked to them and explained how it was a plot to get Naruto to stop eating ramen for the rest of vacation. The Jounin gave his students a long rub on the head which received a annoyed look from both shinobi.

* * *

From half-a mile away, in a tree, Sakura watched everything from trusty binoculars. She simply smiled at the sight. Inside her head was Inner Sakura (A mysterious voice who served as a person who gave second opinions about certain things) insulting the weird teammates. "They are a bunch of idiots."

Sakura chuckle at the comment and responded, "Yes, but they're my Idiotic Teammates."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this lovely story. I hope to continue making more in the near future.**

**Dedicated to: **

**Mom: For all those years of good memories and those times you let me go the the bookstore to buy Naruto Manga and coming to where you work to get on the computer and type all of this!**

**(Don't worry, my parents are divorced!)**

**My Dad and his Girlfriend : You both rock! Thanks for supporting me!**

**My Grandma and her husband: For coming down to Florida from Indiana just to see our beautiful faces!**

**My Aunts and Uncles: I love you all and miss you!**

**My Cousins from Indiana: No matter how annoying you both are, I still love you! I hope to get inspired ideas from both of you.**

**My family on meh Dad's side: I wish I could see all of you again at least once! Love Ya!**

**Muffn: For introducing me to Japanese junk, Naruto, Youtube and Fanfiction; all those crazy hyper times we had together, Helping me when I couldn't get out of those annoying writer blocks, and for setting up my Ipod! GIR ROCKS!**

**Lastly, All of my classmates in school: I may hate most of you, because of all those insults and teasing, but yet I still dedicate one of my best short stories to you. Thank you for making school a living heck! To all of those I don't hate: I wish you happy times until we graduate!**

**And to all of those who I may have forgotten: I love you all and hope to see you all again in the near future.**


End file.
